Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a list of a plurality of contents, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible for individuals to easily create or obtain digital contents (hereafter referred to as “contents”) such as still images and moving images. Accordingly, individuals have come to manage a large amount of contents.
When a user views a large amount of contents using an information processing apparatus, a method in which contents are placed on one page and scrolled is generally used, but according to this method, it is difficult to know where a desired content is. Moreover, the intervals on a page between attribute information such as dates and hours and file names which are used in sorting contents are short, and hence many contents are scrolled even by scrolling a small amount. As a result, not only it is difficult for a user to perform operations for finding a desired content, but also the user may lose track of a desired content.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a method in which a list of a large amount of contents is displayed on a plurality of pages so that a user can find a desired content by switching pages (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-176658).
However, when a large amount of contents are divided into a plurality of pages and placed side by side on the pages as with the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-176658, it is not easy to recognize where a desired content is placed on which page.